


The Cruoremorts

by Flameroyalty



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: No one listens to Gwen, One Shot, Vampire AU, i guess, this felt longer when writing it, victorian au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 07:09:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flameroyalty/pseuds/Flameroyalty
Summary: "A group of adults get caught in a storm and are allowed to stay in the home of their gracious host, Daniel. Everything seems normal on the surface, but they’re unaware of their host’s secret intentions."





	The Cruoremorts

**Author's Note:**

> A very belated birthday gift for a friend. It was really hard to not make this RHPS.

Nobody ever listened to Gwen. Not when she said they shouldn’t go driving this late, especially not in the storm. They paid no mind to her concerns about taking the unfamiliar road home. Her complaints regarding the group’s decision to ask for help from the residents of the most haunting house she’d ever seen, gone with the wind. They even made her knock first.  

The man that opened the door was either very rich or simply far too confident in his image. His hair was done nicely, blond and combed back. A full, floor length cape rested on his shoulders, collar popped. He looked like he was expecting guests, or at least hoping for them. 

“David.” was all she was able to get out.

“Welcome! What’s a group like you doing on my doorstep on a night like this?” asked the stranger. 

“We’re lost!” exclaimed David. He was stuck to Jasper’s arm like it was his only source of warmth in the cold chill of the rain. 

“Our car was experiencing some issues and we’re not completely familiar with the area,” said Fred.   
“You see, we took an unfamiliar road, and with the storm showing no signs of dying down.” Wendy added. 

“We were hoping to find some assistance from you. Even a phone call would be sufficient.” Jasper finished.

He seemed to be the only other one from Gwen that was ready to get out of here. He was tense and direct. It didn’t help that the stranger was looking at David like a nine course meal composed of only dessert. 

“Just a phone call? Nonsense. If your vehicle experienced troubles, who’s to say that whoever comes to acquire you wouldn’t run into the same issues? We don’t want to put anyone else in this situation. Please, stay the night. I have plenty of spare bedrooms.”

“We don’t even know your name.” Jasper stated. 

“Oh my goodness, you’re absolutely right. What kind of host am I? Cruoremort, Daniel Cruoremort. You are?”

“Wendy!” she piped up. “Thank you so much for your hospitality.”

“Of course, my dear.” Daniel took her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles,“Pleased to meet you.”

She let out a small giggle and her cheeks blushed. She returned the group, holding her hand and smiling to herself. 

“The name’s Fred.” he held out his hand to Daniel, ‘We all appreciate you opening your home to us.”

Daniel took Fred’s hand to shake it but quickly pulled away, like he’d touched a oven burner. Through a clenched jaw, Daniel responded, ‘Happy to do so.”

Gwen was growing more suspicious by the minute. Who acts like that? To a reverend no less. If anything he’s just rude. Daniel looked at David expectedly. 

“Jasper. This is my,” a pause, “partner, David. It was my car that was having trouble. Really, all we need a phone.”

“Jasper, let’s just wait until morning.” David tried to have himself heard. He stepped out from behind Jasper and took Daniel’s hand. “Thank you Mr. Cruoremort.”

“Please, it’s Daniel.”

David smiled, “Well then thank you, Daniel.”

Daniel glanced at her. A smile that’s clearly being forced on his face. She hopes that her lack of enthusiasm is coming off loud enough for him to get the message. She was getting out of here as soon as possible. 

“Gwen.” she said. 

“Gwen! Be nice.” David corrected her. 

“ Guinevere. Thank you for the shelter.” She forced herself through. She refused to let him touch her though. David seemed satisfied enough.Daniel simply nodded at her. 

“May I show you where your rooms are?” Daniel offered, gesturing towards the large staircase behind him. 

“Yes please!” Wendy rushed forward. 

He took her arm and began to lead her upstairs. Gwen wasn’t exactly excited to be going anywhere further than the entrance carpet. She shared a hesitant look with Jasper before following the group. 

The place was much larger than it looked from the outside, which was a feat in itself. Daniel took them on a tour of only the second level and it felt like it took hours. He showed them each of their rooms. Wendy’s was one with white and light blues. The headboard was one of the most elaborate things Gwen had ever seen. It had a huge wardrobe with full mirrors on each door. 

He tried his best to separate Jasper and David but they both insisted on rooming together. Daniel put them in a room with rich, dark green walls. There were some yellow and brown accents on the bed sheets and other luxury furniture. David thanked their host as Jasper rushed them both in and closed the door behind them. 

Fred’s room was much more understated. Almost everything was a different shade of grey. It was also the smallest room he’d shown them. Regardless, Fred thanked Daniel again for his hospitality. Daniel smiled but Gwen could feel the tension radiating off him. 

She was shown her room last. It was a similar, one color, theme like Fred’s was but instead of grey it was purples. She also had mirrors and a large vanity. It would be nice if she wasn’t so unsettled by the situation that put her there. She should’ve felt at ease in the large bed if it wasn’t for how suspicious she was of the man that wished her good night before closing the door on her.

She stood and checked the door knob. Thankfully she was able to open the door. There were no locks from this side of it, which did little to calm her nerves. She wondered if any of the others had locks in their rooms. She hoped they did. She hoped that they were all safe. 

What would she if one of them were in danger? The place was a maze. She barely remembered how to get back to the stairs to the foyer. No doubt Daniel could navigate the whole mansion in the dark. She took a deep breath and went to close the door. 

Before she latched it, she heard voices from the hallway. She couldn’t make out exactly what they were saying, but there was no way she was going to risk them knowing she heard them. It was two female voices she didn’t recognize. Their voices grew louder and she began to hear the footsteps coming closer to her door. 

Who the hell were they? Why didn’t Daniel tell them there were more people staying here? What were they doing here in the first place? Surely he wasn’t housing more car wreck victims. 

They must be family. She wasn’t sure why she hadn’t thought of that in the first place. Her nerves must have been getting to her. The women were probably a wife and daughter, or sisters, or something. Yes, of course, that’s the normal explanation. No need to be more paranoid than she already was. Still, it was odd that a host like Daniel hadn’t introduced them.    
“Did you see the new ones he’s taken in?” Gwen heard, scarily close to her door. 

“Yeah. I’m particularly interested in the woman.” The other voice said.

‘The one in red? She does seem to have a soft spot for Daniel doesn’t she?”

“True, but I meant the other one.”

A laugh, “You do love a challenge don’t you Jennifer?’

“If I was going for a challenge, I would take on the redheaded boy. You know how territorial Daniel can get.”

“Very much so. Where do you think he put them? It’s one of my favourite parts of the night. ”

“Mine too.” 

It felt like they were taunting her. Like they knew she could hear them. Like a predator playing with it’s prey before devouring it. She wasn’t even sure what kind of danger she was in, but now she knew there was one. Sleeping in the broken down car in the rain never seemed so appealing.

What kind of hell had they stepped into? Would they ever manage to walk back out? She didn’t know, but she knew she had to find a way to warn the others without these mysterious women or Daniel finding out. Hopefully she lived long enough to do so. 


End file.
